gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Angels
Guardian Angels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Juan Cortez from his yacht in Washington Beach, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Cortez's good friend Ricardo Diaz has a deal to close with The Cuban Gang, but he could use some extra security. So Cortez wants Tommy to protect him, Cortez has set up some special fire power for the location in the Vice Point multi-story car park. The Mission Drive to the multi-story car park in Vice Point and grab the Ruger set up there for you. Lance Vance arrives and demands to be let into your action. Now you will have to drive Lance to the meet in an alley in Ocean Beach. When you arrive, Ricardo Diaz will tell you to get a good vantage point. Climb onto the balcony behind you and wait for the Cubans to arrive. After 10 seconds of the Cubans' arrival, a Voodoo car will, show up and four Haitians will get out, kill them. Next another Voodoo, kill the Haitians getting out, a van will show up and let off a couple more Haitians, kill them. Then another Voodoo will come in through the opposite end of the alley, kill the Haitians there, then a final van will come in kill the two Haitians that get out and four more will get out, kill them as well. Throughout the ordeal check on Lance who is in the balcony across you, he will get attacked every once in a while and if he gets killed the mission ends in failure. After the last Haitian is done with, two last Haitians will appear riding Sanchez's, they will take Diaz's money, but one of them will get killed by Lance, get one of the Uzi's that the dead Haitians drop and then get on the dead guy's bike and chase the other guy, the objective in this section is to kill the Haitan, do it in any way you desire, as long as he doesn't escape. Once he is dead, grab the briefcase he drops with Diaz's money in it and go back to where Diaz is, give him the money and the mission is complete. Script (Cortez's yacht. Tommy Vercetti and Colonel Cortez) Juan Cortez: Thomas, I apprieciate your coming. Forgive me for getting straight to business. Diaz has asked me to oversee a minor business transaction. Tommy Vercetti: Let's hope it goes better than last time, huh? Juan Cortez: Which is why I though of you, my friend. I've dropped some protection at the multi-story car park. Pick it up - then go watch over Diaz's men at the drop off. Gracias, amigo. (VC Marina, Tommy Vercetti) Tommy Vercetti: Diaz, huh? Apparently that angry midget runs this mad house. Let's see what that creep has to do with things. (Multistory car park, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance.) Lance Vance: Hogging all the action, I see... Tommy Vercetti: Look, you wanna do something other than just shadowing me everywhere? Why don't you come along and show me if you're any use. Lance Vance: I might just do that. The name's Lance, by the way. Tommy Vercetti: Tommy Vercetti, let's go... (Alley, Tommy Vercetti, Lance Vance and Ricardo Diaz) Ricard Diaz: You must be Cortez's new gun. Tommy Vercetti: Until more gainful opportunities arise. They'll be here any minute - we both better get a good vantage point... Lance Vance: OK, I'll take the balcony. You get the roof across the yard. (if Tommy gets the Haitian car with a rocket launcher)1 Haitian: Sheeitt (Alley, after the Haitians steal the money, Ricardo Diaz) Ricard Diaz: MY MONEY! Don't just stand there you pricks, chase the Haitian dickhead down! (Alley, Tommy Vercetti and Ricardo Diaz) Ricard Diaz: I live! Dickheads! And it's all down to you! What is your name? Tommy Vercetti: Tommy. Ricard Diaz: I see you soon amigo, I think. Tommy Vercetti: Shit, where's that guy Lance? Note The car that Diaz drives (Admiral) is bullet, fire, explosion, and damage proof. You can obtain it by failing the mission by killing Diaz or his men and then stealing it or after the completion of the mission, the Admiral should be outside the alley, on the street. This Admiral also has a unique shade of light grey. If you get a machine gun like a mac or an uzi, you can fight on the ground making the mission a lot easier. Gallery GuardianAngels-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance meeting Ricardo Diaz and his men GuardianAngels-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing the Haitian attackers and protecting Ricardo Diaz GuardianAngels-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill the fleeing Haitian with Ricardo Diaz' money External links *Guardian Angels mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version *Guardian Angels mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PS2 version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City